Who is Zero
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: "The flower planted eight years ago has begun to bloom". Those words spurned Kallen Kozuki to answer a question that had been bothering her ever since their group met their mysterious leader. Who is Zero?
1. Turn 01

Turn 01: Curiosity

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators.

Hello everybody and welcome to my Code Geass story: Who is Zero. This will be done almost purely on Kallen's P.O.V and it won't cover the typical stuff in Code Geass. I'd tell you more, but you should read for yourself.

(Kallen P.O.V)

As we drove back to our base from Mt Fuji, everybody was excited about the fact that the Six Houses of Kyoto had finally approved of us. "Zero, that was amazing." Tamaki said in disbelief. Tamaki had short red hair tan skin and beady brown eyes. He was one of the old guard of our group and one of the people that had joined us on this trip. The other people were of course Master Zero; the mysterious C.C, a woman with golden eyes and long green hair; Ohgi, the brown haired former leader of our group; and of course, me, Kallen Kozuki, the ace of the Black Knights and a person who happens to be half Britannian.

"After all he's done how can you be so surprised?" C.C questioned. I don't know why but something about C.C bothers me. During the battle at Narita she appeared out of nowhere and disabled the White Knight, Lancelot. There's something about her that bothers me and I don't know what else I can say.

"How dare you?" Tamaki yelled out angrily. Tamaki was a hot head and I wondered sometimes why he stayed around. Sure he was my brother's friend but he was an idiot.

"That's enough, C.C. That was an unusual situation and we were fortunate that Lord Kirihara went along with it." Zero replied. It was a minor miracle that Zero had made it work because of how rash his actions were. After all, if he had messed up it could've been all over for the Black Knights. Fortunately for us, he didn't and now we were ready to really take the battle to the Britannians

"Alright, but now the real battle begins." C.C replied with an unnerving smile. C.C was right but something was bothering me.

(Scene Skip)

After returning to our mobile headquarters I took the secret route back home and went up to my room to relax. "What did he mean by that?" I wondered as I thought back to something I heard Lord Kirihara say during the meeting. It was strange because it was the only time I really heard what the two were saying, 'The flower that was planted eight years ago has begun to bloom.' A simple phrase to anybody, unless they thought about it carefully. Zero's own words confirmed he wasn't Japanese, but there was something that only I had picked up because of my own heritage, Zero was also a Britannian. It was the way he spoke, the confidence of his actions and his mannerisms that gave it away. The others wouldn't have noticed it, but I easily did. The question then became who was Zero? Who was this mysterious leader who had taken us from a ragtag group of nobodies to being one of Britannia's most powerful foes? I would think about it more in the morning since I was far too tired to do so now.

(Scene Skip)

Sitting in class I was once again reminded of the insane life that I lived. Yesterday I was meeting with the Six Houses of Kyoto as Kallen Kozuki, Ace of the Black Knights. Now I was Kallen Stadtfeld, the heiress of the Stadtfeld family and just another Britannian. I pretended to be weak and feeble because it allowed me to stay home and go meet up with the others, but I've been going to school far more recently. Part of it was because Ohgi insisted that I take a break, something I was grateful for at times, but there was another reason that I came to school so much despite my hatred of the weak persona that I had to use.

"Sorry I'm late, sir!" A male voice said as he walked into the room. The young man had black hair and deep purple eyes and he was the real reason that I was so eager to get to school.

"It's alright, Lelouch." Our teacher replied as the young man sat down at his seat. Lelouch Lamperouge was the student council vice president and one of the most desired guys in the school, but that's not why I was interested in him. No, my interest was because I believed that he was the person beneath my leader's mask. When he mentioned Shinjuku to me, I was caught off guard and I had to find out more. When I finally confronted him I thought I had him trapped, but oddly enough Zero called me and spoke to me as he sat there watching. Shit! Now I'm reminded of the fact that he saw me naked… Anyway he was tops on my list and it was time to use my classmates to my advantage.

(Scene Skip)

When lunchtime arrived I sat with four girls who I befriended earlier in the school year. The girl's names always escaped me, but they were some Britannian girls that I tolerated when I came to school. The first girl had blue hair in a ponytail; the second had short dark-brown hail; the third had gray hair that was in short pigtails and the final one had long light brown hair. "Hey girls, what do you know about Lelouch?" I asked curiously. I watched him silently during class but he was his typical nonchalant self. I could tell something was bothering him but I didn't know what. To my annoyance the girls screamed out happily about the news.

"Lelouch is amazing!" The blue haired girl said dreamily. It appeared that she had a crush on the Lelouch. Then again, Shirley did also and I imagine a few others might as well.

"He's extremely smart and talented and rumor is that he's the real brains behind the student council." The one with light brown hair squealed.

"For some reason though nobody can find much information on him." The girl with gray hair commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly. It was hard to not give myself away, but man it was impossible to get info on the guy.

"Tons of different girls have tried to look him up, but there's very little information on Lelouch or the house of Lamperouge." The girl with dark brown hair commented which surprised me.

I had to fight back a curse and hold back. "So any idea who would know anything about him?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"President Milly." The girls all said at once. Well it made sense since her family lets him live in the student council as a favor. I guess if I'm gonna figure out more, my next stop is seeing Milly.

"By the way, Kallen, why do you want to know about Lelouch all of the sudden?" The girl with blue hair asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly

"I mean you guys are on the council so you could talk to him yourself." The grey haired girl added calmly.

"Not really. Once the meetings are over he goes straight to see his sister. We haven't had much time to talk since I have to get going also." I replied. I mean I had to go deal with the Black Knights.

"Well, I hope you find out more for everybody's sake." The girl with the blue hair said with a smile. Yeah, they were ultimately useless but I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

(Scene Skip)

When I arrived at the student council I was expecting the usual cheerfulness but everyone was extremely upset about something. "What happened?" I asked innocently as I looked around at my fellow student council members. There was of course Lelouch, the vice president; Rivalz Cardemone, the secretary who had short dark blue hair with bangs at the side and gray eyes; Millicent 'Milly' Ashford, the student council president who had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was incredibly gorgeous and her breasts rivaled my own. Then there was Shirley Fenette, a girl with orange hair, yellow eyes, and fairly large breasts herself. Finally there was Nina Einstein, a mousy girl with short dark green hair, matching green eyes and glasses. "Do you remember when the Black Knights attacked Narita a week ago?" Milly said calmly. Of course I knew about it but what did that have to do with anything

"Yeah, I heard about it." I replied in my usual timid voice. Something was clearly wrong since even Milly wasn't being her usual fun loving self.

"Shirley's dad was killed in the landslide. We just found out." Milly replied causing my heart to sink. It took every ounce of willpower I had in order to keep my disguise.

"I'm sorry to hear that…." I replied as calmly as I could. Considering that I was the one who caused the landslide I felt extremely guilty. Turning towards Lelouch, I could see that he was just as solemn as the rest of us which didn't tell me anything. As much as I wanted to talk to Milly, I had my own issues to deal with now. Whether directly or indirectly, I had killed Shirley's father and that weighed heavily on my mind.

(Scene Skip)

The Black Knights had come to a local port in order to enact the latest operation. Cornelia and the Royal Navy were going to be there and we had to deliver another decisive blow. However my mind was still caught up in the funeral for Shirley's father. Suzaku had once again spoken about our methods and it took everything I had not to deck him. However, his words cut deep and I thought it was time to talk to Zero about my thoughts on the matter. As I made my way over to the hangar where Zero was waiting I wondered if he had his mask on. When I arrived, I noticed the door was closed but I decided not to go inside despite my curiosity. I felt like if I found out who he was now, I couldn't stay focused for the battle. "Zero, are you there?" I asked nervously. I didn't hear anything for a moment so I wondered what was going on but our leader soon replied.

"What do you want, Kallen? I'm a bit busy." Zero replied. Oddly enough his voice was slightly different. That meant that behind this door, my leader was without his mask.

"I understand that we're knights for justice and that we're fighting the military, but what happens when the innocents get involved. Like what happened in Narita?" I asked nervously. I had no idea what Shirley's father was doing in Narita but I still felt guilty for his death.

"We are knights for justice, but this is still war. Innocent blood will be spilt in the name of peace, but it simply means that we cannot lose. If we do then all the innocent blood will be for nothing." Zero said calmly.

"Thank you." I replied. Zero's words made me much calmer since I knew that what he was saying was true.

"Kallen, one more thing." Zero said calmly. This surprised me a little bit.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Do you want to know who I really am?" Zero asked me out of nowhere.

"Why do you ask?" I replied nervously.

"I know that Ohgi and the others are wondering who I am. That shouldn't be surprising. However I wonder if you're curious as well." Zero revealed. It was as though he was seeing through me and I couldn't believe it.

"Of course I wonder who you are, however right now I need to focus on the mission." I replied. It was as though Zero was seeing into my heart.

"I see." Zero replied. I could tell he was relieved by my words but right now I needed to stay focused.

"I do hope you eventually trust us enough to tell us who you are, but for now my job is to win." I said calmly. I was about to leave but Zero said something else.

"Then I'll give you a bit of advice before the mission starts." Zero shouted out causing me to pause. "Those who wear masks do so for two reasons. The first is to protect themselves from enemies who would do them harm. The second is because they have a message that cannot be understood if their identity is revealed." Zero said calmly. This caused me to pause yet again. Maybe Zero wasn't just wearing a mask to be mysterious. Maybe he was doing it because if his identity was revealed everything would change.

"Thank you for hearing me out, Zero." I replied.

"Of course, Kallen." Zero replied with his more mechanical voice. It was time for battle and I'd think about what he said later.

That's it for the first chapter. I hope you guys have appreciated my take on the whole Zero Kallen dynamic and I'm sorry it's so short but this is a delicate story and I gotta go bit by bit. Next chapter Kallen speaks to Milly about Lelouch and things get extremely interesting when Suzaku is revealed as the pilot of the Lancelot.


	2. Turn 02

Turn 02: Conversation

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators.

Welcome to Chapter 2 guys. Get ready for more of Kallen's hunt for Zero's true identity.

(Kallen P.O.V)

A few days after the battle at the harbor I was still thinking about Zero's words. I just finished a meeting with the council, and although Rivalz Shirley and Nina were there, Lelouch and Suzaku weren't there. It was something that bothered me quite a bit but I had other matters to work out "Is everything alright, Kallen?" Milly asked nervously. Clearly she noticed my concern and I was lucky for it.

"No, it's not, and I need to talk to you about something." I said calmly.

"No problem." Milly replied calmly.

"This is a private something." I said nervously.

"I see." Milly replied with a stern look on her face. The look on her face bothered me. However, if I wanted any information on Lelouch, she'd be my best bet.

"Let's go to my house and talk." I suggested.

"Sure!" Milly said happily. This was certainly going to be interesting and although I had no clue where it would lead, I knew Milly could give me some insight.

(Scene Skip)

When we arrived at home I told my mother and all the maids that we weren't to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. Of course everyone nodded their approval and we went up to my room and I closed the door. "Alright, we shouldn't be disturbed." I said sternly.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Milly asked calmly.

"I wanted to ask you about Lelouch." I said bluntly.

"I see, so what does the Ace of the Black Knights want with little old Lelouch Lamperouge?" Milly said calmly shocking me completely. She was acting completely different from the usual president and she just revealed my secret without batting an eyelash.

"How did you know that?" I said in shock immediately turning serious.

"Oh relax Kallen, it didn't take much to figure it out, and if I was going to tell anybody you'd already be arrested." Milly smirked almost relaxed by my attitude.

"So putting how you know about me aside, my question is…."

"You want to know why I allow Lelouch and his sister to live in the student council building. Even with circumstances like Nunally's, that isn't something that just anybody can do so I can understand why you'd want to know." Milly explained. She had me figured out so easily. I couldn't believe it.

"So are you going to tell me?" I asked calmly.

"I'll tell you, but I'm curious about why you want to know, and don't worry, I won't reveal any of our conversation to anybody." Milly said smiling.

I groaned for a minute but I realized that if Milly was smart enough to figure out my secret, then she was smart enough to know the rest. "The reason I want to know is because I think Lelouch is Zero." I said bluntly. I was curious how she'd react but I never expected what eventually came.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh that's rich. Lelouch being Zero huh?" Milly laughed.

"Milly, I'm serious." I said angrily.

"Yes, I know and I'm not laughing because I think it's funny. I'm laughing because as **much as** Lelouch might have reasons to destroy Britannia, I can't see him as Zero." Milly said catching me off guard.

"Wait a minute, Lelouch has reasons to destroy Britannia?" I said in shock. I didn't see that coming at all.

"Yes, and the reason is a very fascinating one. Outside of me and my family, nobody else knows this about Lelouch, so it's a highly guarded secret." Milly said with a cat eating the canary grin.

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because it makes my life more interesting and I know that if you tell anybody and I find out, your secret will come out." Milly warned.

"Alright." I said calmly as I prepared to hear the truth.

"His real name isn't Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Wait, so what is it?" I gasped in shock.

"His real name is Lelouch V Britannia, former eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire." Milly said and I had to hold back a faint. Lelouch was a prince of the realm! But wait a minute, Milly said FORMER prince.

"You said former prince, right? Then what happened?" I questioned.

"I only need to mention one name and it should make sense to you as a girl versed in some Britannian history." Milly said with a cheeky smile. She knew that despite my origins I did know a bit about Britannia.

"What's the name?" I asked cautiously.

"Marianne the Flash." Milly said calmly and the rest did indeed make sense. Despite my living in Japan, I knew about Lady Marianne and about her unique circumstances. She was a commoner by birth, but she made her way up the ranks and eventually was one of the Empire's best knightmare pilots, and eventually became one of the Emperor's wives. Ironically enough, it was my desire to be like her that spurred me into being the resistance's knightmare pilot. If I remember correctly, her daughter was paralyzed during her assassination and that she had another son. Oh my god, then that means….

"So Nunally and Lelouch are…?" I gasped realizing the truth.

"Yes, they are Marianne's children. They were sent to Japan a few weeks after her death and have lived here ever since."

"So who did they stay with in Japan and how come they're here now?" I asked in shock. This was a lot to take in and her next words shocked me but it really shouldn't have been.

"That should be obvious, Kallen, especially considering Lelouch's relationships in the school." Milly revealed and again I should've picked it up.

"He stayed with Suzaku and his family. That's why he was so insistent on helping him." I exclaimed and the picture became clearer. After he was exiled he stayed with the Kururugi's until the war happened.

"They were separated after the war began, and until he showed up here they hadn't seen each other." Milly explained with a smile. This was some major information that Milly was telling me and there's no way she should know most of it.

"Wait a minute, Milly, how do you know all of this? I've asked my friends about Lelouch and all they could tell me was that he was cute. Yet you know all this stuff about him." I exclaimed. You can find information about nearly anybody at our school and Lelouch was one of the few true unknowns.

"For someone who gets such good grades you're missing a lot of obvious stuff today." Milly teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I huffed angrily.

"What's my last name?" Milly smirked.

"Ashford so what's your... point." I gasped yet again because I forgot about an obvious piece of information. I forgot, that the Ashford family were consorts of Marianne the Flash and that her family held the famous Ganymede that she used to use in battle. That meant that Milly knew Lelouch as a child back in Britannia and must've been extremely close to him and his sister.

"As you've likely figured out. I've known Lelouch for my entire life and after the war my grandfather found him and his sister along the side of the street and brought them to our home in the settlement. After some food, he told us about what happened and ever since then he's been living with us. Honestly, I'm half convinced my grandfather started the school in order to help me and Lelouch reconnect, and to a certain extent it's worked. It doesn't hurt that, most of the people who would know the truth about him are in the homeland." Milly said with a pained expression. That was an expression I rarely saw but I knew what it meant.

"You love him, don't you?" I said already knowing the answer. Given everything she told me that should've been clear. His position in the council and the favors he's been given as far as me and Suzaku. You wouldn't do those unless it's for somebody special.

"Yes. I always have and I always will. To be honest, we were probably going to get married if things had stayed as they were… well if Euphie didn't have anything to say about it." Milly teased.

"What about Shirley?" I wondered since it was well known that Shirley had a crush on Lelouch.

"She has no idea and I intend to keep it that way. Hell, Lelouch probably isn't aware of my feelings either."

"Well you've certainly told me a lot. If this got out things would become even more insane for Lelouch." I groaned.

"Yes, and that's why I revealed what I know about you. Basically, if Lelouch is exposed, you'll be exposed." Milly smirked. I knew she would come through on her threats and that was it. "Well, I've gotta get going." Milly smirked before leaving. It was annoying because she actually put me closer to the idea that Lelouch is Zero, but at the same time there were other things that I didn't understand.

(Scene Skip)

"Zero, it's time." I said calmly as our group prepared to save Tohdoh the miracle worker with the help of the Four Holy swords. The Black Knights had been fairly inactive for the last few weeks, but interestingly enough Lelouch was more tired than before. He wasn't the only one since Shirley's personality did a total 180. She went from crushing on Lelouch to almost ignoring his existence; it was almost as though she didn't know who he was and that shocked me. At any rate, I needed to focus on the current mission and my issues with Lelouch would take care of themselves sooner or later.

"Are you ready, Q1?" Zero spoke out in his regal voice. I had to admit that the way he ordered people reminded me of that of a nobleman... well without the arrogance.

"Yes sir!" I said sternly. This was a big operation and soon the time had come for us to launch. If we save Tohdoh then we get a powerful ally with the loss of the rest of the JLF.

As the battle continued, we had the clear advantage and once Tohdoh was freed we were in business. "Keep going everybody, the time has nearly arrived!" Zero called out as the white Knightmare appeared at last.

"The Lancelot." I growled wanting to take revenge for everything he had done against us.

"Leave him to the Holy Swords, Kallen." Zero instructed and I watched as Tohdoh and the swords had him by the ropes.

"This is it." I smirked as Tohdoh's sword cut the top of the Lancelot. The pilot was finished and now everything would be better. At least that's what I thought until the pilot revealed itself.

"Suzaku, is that you?" Tohdoh shouted out in shock. Oh you've gotta be kidding me. So you're telling me that our greatest enemy is the person that Zero saved. This was not good.

"Zero, what do we do?" I yelled out. After a minute he didn't' respond so I yelled again. "ZERO!" I screamed hoping that my leader would respond.

"Retreat." Zero said weakly. Clearly Suzaku being the pilot shook him and he wasn't the only one.

"Yes sir." I replied before leaving with the rest of the swords.

(Scene Skip)

Back at the base most of the group was torn between being happy for Tohdoh's return and shock at the revelation that Suzaku was the pilot of the White Knightmare. It made me angry since of all people, he should want to see Japan free more than anybody. It was the greatest insult Japan could have received that the son of Japan's last leader was aiding its oppressors. I wondered how Zero would react and I soon got my answer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Master Zero seemed to laugh out loud. It was a laugher that comes from somebody who can't believe what happened and is stunned. It was a pained laugh that shouldn't come from such a leader. I could tell that he was shaken and I couldn't blame him. It made me wonder. How would Lelouch feel if he knew about this? Well this was only the beginning and now everything had changed.

That's it for Turn 02 everybody, and get ready because this is gonna be good. Next chapter Kallen is trapped on an island and while her thoughts are with her master she must confront perhaps her greatest foe of all, Suzaku Kururugi.


	3. Turn 03

Turn 03: Confrontation

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators.

Welcome to Chapter 3. This time Kallen gets a unique perspective from a person who she least expected it from.

(Kallen P.O.V)

As I opened my eyes I found myself wondering just where today went wrong. Zero summoned us for a new mission involving a Britannian V.I.P arriving in Area 11 and Zero's desire to capture the person. To add to the fun, Suzaku was there with his Lancelot and it was the perfect opportunity to put an end to the traitor's life. Rakshata, the women who created my Guren, had even prepared a way to trap him once and for all and it worked like a charm. Of course then came a group of missiles aiming to finish off master Zero once and for all. I rashly jumped in because I wanted to protect Zero and I lost my Guren in the explosion. Looking around I could tell that I wasn't in Tokyo anymore and that I had come to an island somewhere near Japan. The question is where the hell was I? Luckily for me my clothes were still intact and now it was time to find a source of water, and hopefully get a bath.

(Scene Skip)

After a bit of searching I found a nice spring and decided to get a quick soak before trying to find Master Zero and figure out how the hell I was gonna get out of here. For a while everything was working out fine but then things changed. "Kallen? Kallen Stadtfeld is that you?" A voice shouted out to me before coming out of the bushes. Lo and behold it was Suzaku, and naturally I was freaking naked! Why the hell do I keep showing random guys my naked body? This is bullshit! Of course to make matters worse, not only was I naked, but Suzaku could tell that I was a Black Knight because my uniform was by the spring. One rash decision later and I was captured by Suzaku. Yeah, this day was DEFINITELY not getting better.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall had finally arrived and, considering the circumstances, it wasn't completely awful. We had just finished having dinner and Suzaku treated me rather well for a P.O.W. The fact that he was so concerned about Zero's identity was something I didn't quite understand, but considering my own suspicions, this was as good a time as any to ask. "Hey Suzaku, tell me something." I asked calmly.

"Hmm? What is it?" Suzaku replied calmly.

"Why are you, the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan, fighting against a group who aims to free Japan?" I wondered calmly. I had to admit that something about the whole situation didn't make sense.

"I plan to change Britannia from within. I believe that if I continue to work hard and do the right things then I can make life better for Japan." Suzaku admitted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You must be kidding me, Suzaku. I'm half Britannian and I know that's impossible. How in the world could you truly believe that you could change things given your circumstances?" I scowled angrily. This guy was naïve as can be.

"There's always a peaceful way to do things and I'm aiming to do just that." Suzaku insisted.

"I don't know who I feel worse for. Your father, Lelouch, or Zero." I scowled at his completely idiotic thinking. How in the world could Zero want somebody like him at his side?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suzaku replied indignantly. Good, it seems like I hit a mark.

"Your father could never take being enslaved by Britannia and killed himself as a result. Now his son is being subservient to the people who took his country from him, and that's AFTER they framed you for murder. It's actually pathetic really. Though that's not your biggest mistake, your best friend was royalty, and yet you really believe that you can change Britannia knowing what happened to him. Now one of the few people Lelouch trusted is working with his enemy and against the people who saved his life." I scowled and I could see Suzaku's eyes widen. Once again I was glad that I hit a mark.

"Hold on, how did you know that Lelouch is a Prince and about my connection to him?" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Milly told me a while ago. I was curious about Lelouch for certain reasons, and I ended up finding out about his life story. It was something else." I admitted.

"I see." Suzaku replied nonchalantly.

"God, you're hopeless. How can you act so nonchalant?" I scowled.

Suzaku looked like he was about to respond but stopped. "Hey Kallen, you mentioned Zero as one of the people you felt bad for. What does he have to do with anything?" Suzaku wondered. Damn it, I wish I hadn't mentioned that.

"Not that it should matter to you, but after he found out you were the Lancelot's pilot, it really stressed him out." I admitted. I had nothing to lose unless master Zero found me so I tried to appeal to the little sense he seemed to have.

"Is that so?" Suzaku said calmly almost in thought.

"What's wrong, Suzaku?" I asked nervously. He realized something and I needed to know that.

"Nothing, but I do know why Zero wanted me so much." Suzaku said calmly. It's as though he figured out something from my words.

"What are you saying?" I asked angrily. What did he figure out?

"I'll give you a hint, Kallen. Lake Kawaguchi." Suzaku said calmly.

"Lake Kawaguchi. What does that have to do with anything?" I questioned angrily.

"No offense to you guys, but your operation at Lake Kawaguchi should have failed miserably. Things only went well for a single reason." Suzaku said coldly.

"Yes, because of Zero's genius." I said angrily.

"I wouldn't call it genius. What I would say is that there's only one person who could've done what Zero did that day." Suzaku said cryptically.

"One person….. So that means." I gasped.

"Yes, I know who your leader really is. Now it's up to you to figure out whom." Suzaku said with a smile before going to sleep. This was infuriating. What did Suzaku figure out that I couldn't? As I went to sleep I tried to figure out what he meant, though I didn't have a clue.

(Scene Skip)

The next day I took another bath, this time without interruption or interference, and Suzaku and I made our way towards a light we saw the next day. Annoyingly enough, I still couldn't figure out what made Lake Kawaguchi so special. We made it to a small clearing before a voice caught me off guard.

"Suzaku!" A voice yelled out and I couldn't believe my eyes. Princess Euphemia was on the island.

"Don't move!" Zero said coldly as he pointed a gun at the princess's head. Wait a minute; Zero was with Euphemia the whole time. Plus, what was with the look on her face as she looked back at Zero. It wasn't a look of nervousness but one of confusion. Wait a minute, Suzaku mentioned that Lake Kawaguchi shouldn't have worked and I was beginning to realize why. Luckily for me, Suzaku wasn't paying attention so I grabbed him hoping to take control of the situation and in hindsight that was a mistake. A little bit of arguing and struggling later and then the ground seemed to open up causing the four of us to fall down. Despite running into a military operation at some ruins, we managed to escape on a knightmare that the group was using. As we flew away, I was still thinking about what Suzaku told me.

(Scene Skip)

After we finally arrived at the base, I waited until I could get Zero alone and discussed something that bothered me. As Zero flew the Gawain, the nightmare he stole from the Britannians on the island, I thought about what happened at Lake Kawaguchi and I realized what Suzaku meant.

" _Will you take Clovis, who is dead, or Euphemia, who is alive?"_ Those words were the ones that changed everything and the more I thought about it, that didn't make sense. We were with Zero the whole time, and based on all the footage, there was no way he could've known that Euphemia was there. After all, the JLF themselves didn't realize it and they had everybody trapped. Somehow Zero did and he used that to his advantage.

Arriving at his door I knocked hoping to speak to Zero for a moment. "Hello?" I said nervously. Typically when this happened the door was kept shut and Zero spoke to me. I'm guessing it was when he was without his mask. Surprisingly the door opened and I walked in. Zero was still in his outfit and alone.

"What's wrong, Q1?" Zero asked calmly.

"I was wondering something, if you don't mind."

"Of course."

"During the Lake Kawaguchi incident, you asked Cornelia if she would choose between Clovis who was dead and Euphemia who's alive. How did you know that Princess Euphemia was in the building when even the JLF themselves didn't? Moreso, we hadn't even received any intelligence that Euphemia was even in Japan." I questioned.

"Because there was nothing else that made sense." Zero replied.

"Explain." I asked angrily. That wasn't an answer at all.

"Before I met up with your group I planned to destroy Britannia alone." Zero explained calmly. I was shocked that he planned to do that but his next words shocked me even more. "As a result, I did research on notable Britannians, and one of them was Cornelia. I realized that she was ruthless towards terrorists and the fact that she allowed them to survive as long as they did bothered me."

"That doesn't answer my question." I said angrily. He wasn't wrong but he was hiding something.

"One of the people I learned information from was a person close to the royal family. They told me that Cornelia's one weakness was her family, in particular, her little sister Euphemia. I realized that the only possible reason that she had to spare them was if Euphemia was there."

"I see." I replied. That was a complete lie and I knew it. Zero was good, but if he could get access to the Royal family to that degree, he wouldn't need us. Plus there was the fact that Euphemia was with Zero on that island, and she was alive and seemingly unharmed. No, it was something else.

"If that's all, I believe you should get some rest. You've had a tough time and I'm sure the others want to speak to you."

"Alright." I said angrily as he seemingly dismissed me. Zero was hiding something and I needed to know what, now more than ever. Perhaps if I killed Suzaku I could earn my master's trust. That meant that, whether I liked it or not, I had to return to class.

That's it for Turn 03. Next time the class festival takes place and Kallen's problems along with those of the Black Knights amplify.


	4. Turn 04

Turn 04

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators

Welcome to Chapter 4. With Kallen's identity now revealed to Suzaku she has an interesting problem to deal with. Let's see what happens.

(Kallen P.O.V)

As I sat in the Black Knights base I wondered if things couldn't get weirder. It's been two weeks since Zero fought alongside Suzaku in order to prevent a man named Sawasaki from attacking Area 11. It was strange but even stranger since I knew Zero and Suzaku seemed like enemies. Of course right now I was trying to decide whether or not to go back to school. With my identity known to Suzaku there was no question it was a risk but luckily nothing happened yet. "Hey Kallen I hear your school is having a festival in a few days" Ohgi mentioned out of nowhere. There were a few others members of the Black Knights in the room but luckily Zero was gone.

"Yeah what about it" I wondered.

"So are you going" Ohgi asked nervously. It makes sense that he'd wonder. I hadn't been in school since then out of fear but I knew I had to show up.

"I don't know with me compromised it's a dangerous move." I replied. There was also the part of me that wanted to figure out more about Lelouch. This could be my best chance to determine if he's Zero.

"True. Why don't you ask Zero what he thinks" Ohgi said cryptically catching me off guard.

"Why would I ask Zero what to do?" I replied nervously.

"Well you're the Black Knights Ace and if he wants you to keep your cover, you should do so." Ohgi replied.

"Got it" I said calmly. If I was gonna make a move now was my chance. Plus I still have questions about Zero.

(Scene Skip)

Luckily for me or unluckily as the case may be, I arrived back in class ready for the festival and made my way towards the student council office figuring that Suzaku would be there helping out. Just as I expected Suzaku was there by himself and vulnerable. He had no sense of preservation of so I thought. "I didn't think you'd actually come back Kallen" Suzaku smiled not even looking at me.

"How did you" I gasped not expecting this at all.

"I'm smarter than you think Kallen. So let me guess you were hoping to kill me and help Zero since I'm currently your biggest threat" Suzaku replied with a chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell anybody. Why did you keep my secret" I exclaimed. By all means I should be arrested right now and he was just keeping me around.

"I did it because I wanted to convert you myself instead of having to beat you in my Lancelot." Suzaku said frankly.

"How cocky of you" I replied and I was going to say more but somebody was coming close.

"Suzaku is everything ok" Lelouch of all people said as he walked into the room but he stopped when he saw me. "You came back" Lelouch said almost in disbelief as his eyes widened. Why was he so shocked that I was back.

"I have to go Lelouch. After all I'm going to be making a massive pizza." Suzaku smiled as he left. I didn't get why he was smiling but I wasn't about to complain.

"So what do you want Lelouch" I wondered.

"Well I was hoping that you'd meet up with your class and do the haunted house. They're short on people" Lelouch said calmly but his expression earlier bugged me. Plus he was oddly concerned.

"Of course" I replied not expecting this at all. There was a concern in his voice that didn't match anything I saw before.

(Scene Skip)

"I'm going to kill him for this" I growled as I tried to find Suzaku again. My class was doing a haunted house but they stuck me in a monster outfit making me scare people. That thing was sweaty and brutal. It made my old Glasgow look warm. After finally escaping that hell I had to find Suzaku again but instead of him I found something just as shocking. Lelouch was with a woman with pink hair but I recognized her.

"What are you doing here Euphy?" Lelouch said in disbelief. Luckily for me I managed to hide from them so I could safely overhear the conversation.

"I wanted to use this festival to make a special announcement and I figured that this would be the place." Euphy said with a smile on her face. Even as they left to do other things I had no idea what a wild idea that Euphemia li Britannia had just come up with.

(Scene Skip)

"So what do we do" I said calmly as I sat with the fellow leaders of my old resistance. The reason for this private discussion was that Princess Euphemia was going to establish a Zone for Japan to become free again. It was pretty much everything we wanted and everything we had been fighting for. The worst part wasn't that they gave us everything we ever wanted but it was the reason why. I remember that Euphemia mentioned Zero during the whole thing. Did Euphemia know something we didn't and why would she go out of her way to do that?

"It's perfect. We get what we want and a place to live. It'll take some time but we can bring back the Old Japan." Tamaki said happily. I agreed but it was too easy. There was a reason behind it.

"What has Zero said about it especially since Euphemia seemed to call out to him." Ohgi wondered. I mean we hadn't heard from our leader since then and it was bothering everybody.

"As of now he's said nothing and I can't blame him. Something about this seems way too easy." I replied. That wasn't the only problem. It was the fact that Euphemia was doing it. Then again something else bothered me the more I thought about it. Princess Euphemia was with Zero on Kamine Island and yet they seemed pretty close. It's almost as though she knew who he was but how could that be.

"What if Zero is Britannian" Inoue said out of the blue.

"What!" everyone exclaimed at the same time including me.

"I mean think about it. Euphemia seemed to be calling out to Zero in particular and I doubt it was because he's some random Japanese. What if he's Britannian and somebody connected to the royal family. It explains how he knew some of the things that he did" Inoue suggested.

"How so" Tamaki replied.

"I've been suspicious of him ever since Lake Kawaguchi."

"What do you mean Lake Kawaguchi?" I wondered. It was just as Suzaku said and that there was something special about that mission and it should've failed.

"What are you talking about? That mission went perfectly. We got into the hotel and saved everybody." Tamaki yelled out. I agree and I don't see the problem but clearly she was getting at something major.

"Yes but that's my point. One of those people according to Zero was Princess Euphemia herself but how did he know that?"

"What are you saying" I protested.

"Yeah why are you questioning Zero" Tamaki yelled.

"If Princess Euphemia was among the hostages in that building they would've made that big news. Yet nobody seemed to know about that besides him. He used that to get away from a Cornelia that was out for blood. If he had information like that then it would've worked."

It can't be" I yelled out since I realized that Inoue was more right then she knows. It wasn't just that Zero was connected to the royal family, Zero WAS a member of the royal family.

"Care to fill us in Kallen. You're half brit so is there anybody that comes to mind." Tamaki said sarcastically.

I was annoyed that he brought that up but I had to hide the truth. "No but let's wait and see what happens with the Special Zone" I said calmly. I was almost certain that I knew who Zero was but the time had come to figure out what we'd do. There was no doubt in my mind that Lelouch was Zero and it made sense. According to my classmates everything else made sense. Lelouch was a known gambler and his game of choice was chess hence why he called me Q1. He confronted me about Shinjuku because he wanted to ensure that nobody realized I was a terrorist. He was after Britannia as revenge for what happened to his mother. Heck now the reason why Lord Kirihara was so accepting of Lelouch when his face was revealed. Now the question was what would I do with the new information?

That's it for Turn 04 and I have to say the end of the story. Yes it's rushed but that's because I tried to give a compelling story without using the various battles which was a mistake. Thanks for tuning in and showing love.


End file.
